The Awakening: Chapter 9
Josh's P.O.V So, we sat at the chariot while Artemis drove the chariot all the way to camp half blood. I got to admit that the city is very beautiful from up here. We have war to prepare, and we are going to prepare it right. To tell the truth, I'm quite excited about the war, but the bad news is that the war is not happening until two and a half years had passed. I can't wait to get back to Camp Half-blood to play capture the flag. It always lightened my mood whenever I played Capture the flag. Just then, we arrived at Camp Half-blood. It looks like the invasion hasn't started yet. But we better be on a look out. We got off from the chariot, and I turn myself back into golden form, which was the most comfortable form. Then I began to photosynthesize because of the sun. I felt a surge of fresh air coming in and then out of my body. Luna seemed to come towards me, sensing the aura of a plant, and when she got close, I stepped back. Luna gasped. "Josh, is that you?" She said, looking down at me. I smiled. "Yes Luna, it is me. Is there something wrong?" "You just.... you just radiate the aura of a plant! I didn't notice that!" Oh yeah, when I photosynthesize, I am actually radiating an aura of a tree. Then, I decided that I would no longer photosynthesize for a moment. We entered through Thalia's pine, and as usual, Ladon stirred in his sleep. He thought that the golden fleece moved but it turns out that only had been me. We walked into the camp's porch, and everyone greeted me. They approached us and herded us up in the air. Sarah herself herded me up in the air, and since we've become friends, I had no problem with that. Just then, I checked my schedule. It's time for sword fighting. We went to the sword fighting arena, changing my clothes into a suitable one so it would be comfortable to have a little swordplay. My partner is Luna, which I am surprised since she is a daughter of Artemis. "Ready?" Luna asked. "Ready." I said, my eyes shows determination. And I lunged. Luna blocked my attack with no problem, and the same goes with me. I thrust downwards and Luna blocked it. We kept attacking each other until I made the mistake of swinging in a straight line. She locked my hand and struck the sword and it skittered out of my hands. She held the sword on my throat and I was breathing heavily. "Good try, but you're just a tad too slow." I had to laugh at that. Just then, I saw a girl with a deep brown chocolate eyes with her auburn hair flowing around her back side of the head. She couldn't be more than 10 years old. "Hello, little girl." I stood up, looking at her, "What's your name?" "Belinda," the girl said. "Belinda Zito." Now hearing her voice pattern really drew myself to her, but this is another charmspeaking attempt, I'm sure of it. "Now, Belinda. You just wait here, Chiron will be here in a minute." "Okay!" The little girl sounded so excited to hear that she's a demigod. So I called for Chiron. There he was, a centaur. The girl smiled at him. "Hello!" She said with a smile. The centaur couldn't help smiling too. "Well, hello there, girl!" Chiron said sleepily. "What's your name?" "Belinda," The girl said. "Belinda Zito." Looks like some child of Aphrodite who can charmspeak, I thought. But if even Chiron can be charmspoken, then this girl might have some kind of extraordinary powers that can even charmspeak the strong minded ones. I knew that fairies are short, and have pointed ears and such. But Belinda didn't. She had normal human ears and features and she's tall like us. But something tugging in my head said that she's one of the fairies. Category:The Awakening Category:Chapter Page